Wake-Up Call
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Timon wakes up Max in a special way. Timon/Max; Don't like, don't read. For strong man.


**(A/N: This is my first [and maybe only] homo story, so be nice please! And if you don't like Timon/Max, then put that back button to use. To those who do, enjoy.)**

 **Wake-Up Call**

* * *

Timon woke up from a long night's sleep, yawning and stretching his arms up. When he looked down, he saw his Uncle Max sleeping peacefully right next to him, laying on his side. Surprisingly, Max had become his mate a few short days ago. Timon had been into Max for quite a while, despite them being related, but Max had initially rejected him. But after a mess with the hyenas, he changed his mind, and accepted him, then they became mates. Nina, Timon's mother, accepted them right away, wanting the best for her son and brother-in-law, no matter how unusual their relationship was.

Timon was snapped out of his thoughts when Max shifted; He was now laying on his back, unknowingly gazing straight up at him, eyes closed. The redhead smiled, thinking of how Max suddenly looked so adorable when he slept. When he kissed his forehead, Max stirred a bit, as a smile grew on his peaceful face. Timon felt like the true guy in the relationship; He showed more affection than Max did, such as giving him little kisses, and using subtle nicknames. Max occasionally did, but not as much as the other meerkat did.

Timon decided it was time for him to wake up; He reached down, and gently nudged his shoulder with his hand. "Uncle Max? Wake up," He whispered, so he wouldn't scare him; Max scared easily. "Ma-a-a-ax," Timon rubbed his nose on the older meerkat's cheek, but to no avail. "Hmm…" He then got an idea; He lowered his hand on his face, and started stroking his cheek with his fingernails. Max just smiled, and swatted his hand away. Timon could've sworn he heard him snicker. "Ma-a-a-a-a-axie," Timon drew out, as he tickled the front and sides of his neck with both hands.

"Hehehehehehehe!" Max giggled as his shoulders shot up to his ears and he squirmed and kicked his legs. He almost melted Timon's heart from how cute he was. Snapping out of it, he moved his hands down to his collar bone. "Eehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Max giggled some more, as he squirmed and kicked harder. But without warning, he shoved his hands away, and stayed asleep.

"Hmm…" Timon smiled evilly as he saw some vines hanging by them. He yanked one down, and carefully tied Max's wrists together. "Try and stop me now, dude," He snickered as the older meerkat stayed asleep. He lowered his hands back down, and tickled his armpits with his index fingers.

"Aahahahahahahahaha!" Max burst out laughing, as he kicked and squirmed. "Hehehehehey! Quit ihihihihihit! Hehehehehehehehehe!" ' _Man, he is cute when he laughs,_ ' Timon thought as he smiled at his adorable uncle, and he used all his fingers in the latter's armpits. After attacking his slim ribs and pudgy tummy, Timon went back to his armpits. "Stohohohohohohohop!" Max laughed as his eyes shot open. "Tihimohohohohon! Quihihihihit ihihihihihit! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Well, I was going to after you woke up…" Timon smirked, "… But this is too much fun." He held his fingers still as he ran his hands down his already squirming sides.

"Aaahahahahahayaahahahaha!" Max laughed even harder, as he kicked his legs wildly. "Nohohohot th-thehehehere! Stohohohohohohohohop!"

"What? Are your sides your weak spots?" Timon smiled evilly, as he tickled there, his fingers moving rapidly.

"Stohohohohohohop! N-Nohohohohohohow!" Max choked out as the younger meerkat tickled his neck for a second.

"Your fur here is soft, Uncle Max, y'know that?" Timon smiled as he softly poked up and down his ticklish sides, making the grey-haired meerkat squirm wildly.

"Yohohohouhuhu're sohohoho deheheheahahahad whehehehen IhIhIhI'm frehehehehehee!" Max shrieked as Timon dragged his index fingers down his quivering sides to his waist, then up to his armpits.

"Ha, you wouldn't kill me," Timon teased, as he diagonally moved his tickling fingers up and down, "You love me."

"Stohohohohohohohop!" Max screamed as tears fell down his cheeks. The redhead smirked when he didn't deny his claim. "Quihihihit ihihihihit! Aahahahahahahahaha!" Timon merely nuzzled his nose on his neck teasingly, as he kept tickling him. He sneakily moved one hand down, and lightly tickled his back, as his other hand attacked his ribs, belly, and neck. Max shrieked as he tried to arch his back up, but Timon followed his movements.

"You know what? I think you like this," The younger meerkat teased him.

"Nohohohohoho IhIhIhIhI dohohohohon't!"

"But you're not trying to stop me!"

"IhIhIhIhIhI cahahahahan't hehehehelp ihihihihit! Lehehehehet mehehehehehe gohohohohoho!"

"You're so adorable when you beg," Timon smiled, as he nuzzled his nose on Max's damp cheek.

" _IHIHIHIHIHIHI'M SEHEHEHEHERIHIOHOHOUHUHUHUS!_ " Max suddenly screamed, making Timon jump back in surprise. " _IHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAN'T BREHEHEHEAHAHATHE!_ "

"You can't breathe? Okay." Timon finally stopped his painless assault, and untied his wrists. Max's arms fell back down, before they covered his tiny body as much as he can.

"You… are s-so lucky… that I… don't… hate you!" Max panted and stuttered in exhaustion, as he glared scarily at Timon, who was completely unfazed.

"Yeah, you love me," Timon smirked, as he gave him a purposely sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," He grumbled, wiping the drool and his tears away, before sitting up. "Let's catch a breakfast."

"Okay," Timon smiled, before following his lead, and the two walked off.

* * *

 **(A/N: I warned ya. This was for strong man, the author of the first Timon/Max story ever [As far as I know]. Timon and Max don't belong to me. I don't blame Timon at all for being into Max; He's absolutely adorable. X3)**


End file.
